Love the Way You Lie
by LilMissFerret
Summary: Based of the song under the same name. Maiko. Rated T for safety reasons, and is very dark in the beginning. Zuko's anger gets the best of him, over and over again.


**Love the Way You Lie**

by LilMissFerret

Over and over again. It happened all the time. His fits… his tantrums. Always the same.

"Zuko! You're overreacting!" she shouted at him.

"No, Mai, you're not listening!" he growled back, turning away for the young noble in front of him. Mai closed her eyes and headed off in the other direction, towards one of the service doors.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, grabbing her by the arm. His grip tightened, threatening more bruises.

"Let go of me, Zuko," she said between clenched teeth. "You're not my keeper!"

"To hell with that! You're mine, Mai. All mine."

"Let me go," she repeated, tugging against his hold.

"Never…" Zuko drug her out the side door, and pressed her against the wall. He wound one hand into her long black tresses, and pulled until she cried out in pain.

"Zuko, stop! Please, just stop…" she cried, careful not to move her head.

He didn't answer her this time. With her head forced away he trailed fierce kisses down her exposed neck, and, despite her pain, she whimpered at his touch. His other hand grabbed at her tiny waist, pulling their hips closer together. He ground into her, and allowed his fingers to explore her body.

Distracted, his grip slackened in her hair, until she could pull herself free. Mai shoved against his chest as hard as she could, forcing him away from her body.

"Don't fight me, Mai," he warned her, reaching for her again. "Don't make me hurt you."

"No, Zuko, no…" she whispered, cowering away from him. There was nothing she could do if he really came after her. She couldn't win the battle.

"You don't want to fight, do you Mai?" he cooed at her. "You know you like it…"

She shook her head, but there was no denying it. Her body would only betray her later. The pain excited her in so many sick, twisted ways. "Please, Zuko, don't do this… Don't do this…"

As her voice died away he snagged her wrist. She made the mistake of trying to rescue herself this time. His patience had been worn thin. Her hand slid from his grip, and she stumbled up the narrow flight of stairs. Only five steps separated her from the first landing, but she never made it that far.

He grabbed her hair once again, pulling and tearing. Zuko lifted Mai straight off of her feet and slung her back the way she had came. Mai's body landed with a dull thud some ten feet from the stairs. She lay, curled in a small heap, whimpering in pain. Clutched in his hand was a knot of hair, ripped from her scalp.

Tossing the clump after her, Zuko turned away and headed off to his bedroom. Mai stayed where she was, clutching at her head. Tears poured down her cheeks, leaving make-up tracks in their wake.

/3

It had been days since Mai had left the darkness of her bedroom. She kept the curtains drawn, blocking out the sun. The only one allowed to enter her seclusion was her most trusted servant, Jia, who brought her meals, though she refused to eat. Instead she sat, blankly staring at whatever happened to be in front of her.

She retained her calm, cool personality, and refused to let herself cry. Instead, she lost herself in thoughts that were probably better off left alone. Mai could only cope. And justify. No matter how cruel, how senseless he became, Mai couldn't bring herself to hate Zuko. Nor could she leave him. She wouldn't even if she could.

On the third day a sharp knock shook the door in it's frame. "Mai?" he called out from the hall.

Jia glanced to her mistress, "Should I let him in, Lady?"

Mai paused, considering he consequences, then, with a deep breath, she nodded. The door swung easily without a sound, and Zuko stepped in quickly. "Leave us, Jia."

"Yes, Lady."

For a moment they looked at each other, studying their reactions before Mai spoke, "Is there something I can do for you, Zuko?"

"I- I wanted to apologize, Mai," he breathed. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't… I should not have treated you so badly. I brought you something," he finished, his voice growing stronger, and held out an ornate box.

Absentmindedly she nodded, taking the gift from him. "Thank you, Zuko."

"It won't happen again."

"Of course not," she whispered, staring at her gift. After a few moments he left, slipping back out of the room. Tears threatened to fall, but Mai shut her eyes tightly and willed them away. Over and over again.

A.N. So, this work is my first ever Avatar fanfiction. It is based off of the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna. I do not claim the song or the characters.`Reviews are welcome and appreciated, even criticism. I hope I kept the characters from being too OOC.

And just as a side note, please do not ask me to write more on this. I suck at keeping up with stories, and I always ruin my one-shots by making them longer, plus I can't stand Maiko.

Oh and for anyone wondering, Jia is a Chinese name that means "good, fine, auspicious".


End file.
